


Make a Little Love With Me

by FrazzledSquidz



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Coming In Pants, Frottage, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, and they're in love, baz is briefly an idiot, because I love him, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9514586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrazzledSquidz/pseuds/FrazzledSquidz
Summary: Finally Simon had closed his laptop and rolled over onto his back, cocking an eyebrow at me challengingly.I’m terrible at backing down from challenges.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this on my Google Drive? I vaguely remember writing it after I blasted through the book a second time, but that was months ago... Anyway, this fandom needs more works so here's my short contribution, :)

**BAZ**

Simon pants against my lips, shifting restlessly beneath me. We’ve been lounging around on his bed for hours; he had been attempting to show me the wonders of Doctor Who but I was much more interested in touching him, kissing him, distracting him. Finally he’d closed his laptop and rolled over onto his back, cocking an eyebrow at me challengingly.

I’m terrible at backing down from challenges. 

Snow’s hands are in my hair, like always. He has some kind of fascination with it. I love his curls, but he’s always fucking petting me and scratching at my scalp, like I’m some kind of cat. A vampire cat. 

I don’t tell him to stop because I love it. (And he knows it.) (Which just makes it worse.) 

He also knows how crazy it drives me when he pulls on it, which is what he’s doing now. 

I shudder and lower my body down to press along his, but making sure our crotches don’t touch. We haven’t gotten that far yet, unfortunately. We kiss and pet a lot, but when things get too heated he tends to get distracted and distant. I wonder if it’s because he’s so used to holding his magic back with everything he’s got, he doesn’t know how to let go. 

But I don’t talk to him about it. I don’t want him to think I’m pressuring him and I _definitely_ don’t want him to have sex with me out of some weird guilt complex or need to prove himself or something moronic like that. 

Snow’s mouth opens and I slip my tongue inside, consuming the taste of him and feeling desperately hungry, but not to drain him dry. (At least not that way.) He pulls even more viciously on my hair as I run my hand up his warm chest underneath his shirt. I can feel his wings twitching against the bed, a sure sign that he’s getting riled up. He’ll probably want to stop soon. Penny’s out for the week at her parents’ and I’ve been staying over, but I might have to go home tonight for some serious me-time. I can only handle blue-balls for so long, especially since I’ve fed recently and the ache is unbelievable. 

But suddenly his hand is on my hip, trying to draw me closer. I pause, but I’ve never been good at denying Simon Snow anything, so I let him pull our hips together, shivering as he moans against my lips. 

“Is this okay?” he asks, breaking away to pull his blue eyes up to mine searchingly. 

“Fuck yes,” I whisper, feeling overwhelmed in the best way. “Take the lead, Snow.”

But he bites his lip and shakes his head. “You do it. Take the lead.”

It is so fucking hard to think of _anything_ with Simon’s hard heat pressed against me in ways I’ve been dreaming about for years. I lean forward and gently nip at his lip, making sure he’s paying attention. “You swear to tell me if you need to stop?” Because I want this so bad but I want him to want it, too. 

But Snow just grins up at me, bright as anything. “Stopping is definitely not on my agenda tonight.”

I shudder at the implications and dive in to kiss him again, letting our tongues tangle before I gently grind into him, one hand moving down to grab his hip tightly. He groans and I see his tail curling out of the corner of my eye, his hips bucking into mine slightly. 

“Have you done this before?” Snow asks, panting. 

I start dropping kisses on the moles and freckles that dot his face, neck, and ears. “To you? I’d hope you’d remember.” I’m teasing him because I don’t really want to talk about this, but of course he doesn’t back down. He never does. 

“You know what I mean,” he sighs, tilting his head to grant me easier access. I can smell the blood thrumming through his veins and it makes me both hungry and fiercely protective of him. His hand moves to cup the back of my neck, his thumbs rubbing along my jaw absently. 

“No,” I tell him after a minute, feeling something that’s definitely not pleasure twist inside me. I kiss him and push my thigh between his legs, trying to distract him away from the subject and get back to more important matters. I feel his tail wrap around my waist tightly. 

Snow gasps against my lips, wings shaking, as he starts to grind against my thigh, almost like he can’t help himself. “It’s so- so different,” he murmurs absently, eyes squeezed shut. 

Stung, I draw back a little, causing him to look up at me blearily, a crease between his eyebrows. Something dark is slithering down my spine. “If this isn’t working for you I’m sure Wellbelove would love to see you in California,” I tell him coolly. Sure I haven’t don’t this with anyone before, but I didn’t think I was doing that bad. I’m great at getting myself off, after all. (Or maybe I don't know any better?)

Snow blinks, mouth hanging open. “ _What?_ ” 

I want to pull away, but he’s holding onto my face. (Not that it really matters; I’m much stronger than him. But still.) “In case you hadn’t noticed, Snow, most people don’t want to come within ten feet of a vampire, much less have sex with one." I'm trying to keep the hurt out of my voice. I'm not sure I'm succeeding. "You just happen to be a special kind of moron.”

He blinks again, eyes widening. “Baz! It wasn’t a critique!” He shifts his hips up, pressing against my thigh again. He’s still rock hard, practically throbbing. It makes my mouth water. “Obviously, right? No, I was saying it’s so different than touching myself, somehow. Like, it’s so much _better._ ”

I stare down at him, trying to catch the deception. All I see is his usual earnestness. And then another thought slides into place. “You haven’t done this before either?”

Snow blushes slightly and shakes his head. 

“Not even with Wellbelove?” I ask. Because I’m also a moron. And a masochist. 

“I was kind of busy, you know,” Snow says dryly, but he’s smiling. “Trying to pass classes, not blow up the school, obsessing over you…” He pulls me down for a kiss, and I let him. “I wanted to, with her. But it wasn’t like a priority. With you… Croweley, I can’t help myself.” Our kisses get deeper, more intense as a thrill curls in my belly. “All I ever want to do is be with you, touch you, crawl inside of you somehow. Kind of like you said, back at the Leaver’s Ball; you’ve always been at the center of everything. I never know what to do when you’re not around.”

I shove my tongue into his mouth, both because I desperately want to and because I need him to stop talking before I propose or fucking cry or something. For Merlin’s sake we aren’t even naked yet. “Like I said,” I tell him, moving my thigh back up and causing him to arch his back. “A special kind of moron.”

He grins at me, all lit up. “Lucky for you.”

Lucky me, indeed. I press even closer to him, letting him suck on my neck like he loves to (thankfully I’m difficult to bruise) and pressing my own erection against his thigh. My hand that was on his hip reaches around to cup his ass, bringing him closer to me. I may have never done this before but I have years-worth of fantasies saved up. 

I pant against his ear and he chews on my neck and shoulder as we grind together, turning the air humid between us. I can feel him shifting as his wings move; I think they’re flexing sporadically, just one more thing that Snow has no control over. 

I have wanked off to Simon Snow countless times, but this is the first time _with_ him. The thought is driving the desire in me higher and hotter, and I don’t think I’ve come this quick since I first discovered the act at thirteen. 

And I am coming, hard and fast, shaking and gasping against Simon. As I do he whines, sinks his teeth so hard into my neck he breaks the skin, his wings jerk up to wrap around us, and he comes right after me. 

We press our foreheads together, breaths mingling as we try to catch them. Snow keeps his wings around us, and I find that I don’t mind. The light looks pretty filtering through the red membrane of them. 

“Was that okay?” I ask, easily seeing him in the dim light. 

A grin spreads across his face and it’s like seeing the sun burst through the clouds; it’s beautiful and it has the potential to kill me and I love it. “We should do that again!”

A laugh escapes me before I can bite it back. Fuck but I love this boy.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song When You Were Mine by The Night Terrors of 1927 and the fact that I heard some lyrics wrong. Turns out the lyrics are actually a pretty famous quote by Socrates. 
> 
> Whatever.


End file.
